


【翔润】Game Rules 30（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 30（ABO）

跟樱井翔的合作好歹让松本润截稿时间的两个小时之后交了工，然后又写了一篇杂志上的连载，这个连载的编辑已经下了最后通牒了，如果再不交上去就只能窗了，而且加罚三期的稿费。

两个人奋战了一个通宵，把所有的工作都完成了，松本润打着哈欠进了卧室，还大发慈悲地将客厅施舍给了樱井翔——他可以待到自己起床。

不不不，才不是让这个家伙从此住下呢。

下午樱井翔主动请缨去幼稚园接龙儿，被松本润一句话就打了回来，“人家老师不认识你，才不会把龙儿交给你带走呢。”

“可是……”

“待会儿智哥会把她送回来，等他来了你就把钥匙还给人家然后哪来回哪去，明白了么？”

“小润……”

“明白了么？”

“松本桑……”

“明白了么？”

“……明白了。”樱井翔瘪瘪嘴，到底把那句“不要赶我走”咽回去了。

他怕，怕自己死皮赖脸换来的只能是松本润的迅速搬家，再一次消失在他的生命里。

从前樱井翔有一种迷之自信，无论他走多远，松本润一定会在他身后跟着的，那种发自内心的依赖，旁观者都看的一清二楚，更何况是当事人了。

可是现在，所有的想当然都成了未知数，松本润早就不再是那个在他身后亦步亦趋的Omega了，从离开樱井家开始，他就大踏步地往前走，即使道路上充满坎坷，即使是脚步婆娑，即使滚了满身的泥泞狼狈不堪，仍然坚定不移地向前走着，再也不会把樱井翔当做他的依靠，他的天，他的全世界了。

总有性别歧视的人说Omega是一种离开了标记他们的Alpha就活不下去的软弱生物，可松本润用他四年的人生来证明，这些全是狗屁。

地球这么大，谁离了谁不能活啊。

但对于现在的樱井翔来说，他好像离了松本润真的不行。

出差的那几个月里，他几乎天天梦见之前在松本润家里的那一次匆匆忙忙还不甚愉快的性爱，每一次的梦里都体会过了一遍自己当时的懊恼与不甘，梦境每次都到他扒了松本润的裤子就戛然而止，醒来之后被不上不下地吊着，樱井翔难受极了，大半夜地躲在被窝里解决自己的生理需求，然后还得爬起来去浴室清理。

躺回到床上的时候他就觉得自己真是个贱货，人家天天在身边的时候也没见得他有这么强烈的欲望，他们结婚之前的所有阻碍都是来自于两个家庭，两个人之间的情感可以用水到渠成来形容，也许就是因为得到的太容易，松本润又从来不会耍脾气使性子，以至于他们很快就过渡到了类似于亲人的相处模式——平淡的跟温开水一样，可是仔细品尝还有点味道。

吵架，别扭，冷战，道歉，重归于好，情侣之间的恋爱游戏，他似乎在松本润身上只体会到了爱情美好的一面，以上种种，他全都没有经历过。

现在松本润对他百般拒绝，每次见面都在闹别扭，三句话说不对松本润的火气就会拱上来，冷嘲热讽，尖酸刻薄，十八般武艺全都招呼到了樱井翔身上似的，偏偏他对松本润还越发的在乎了。

松本润在用行动证明，没有Alpha在，他一样能把生活料理得很好，让女儿健康长大。这却让樱井翔无比心慌，就好像他是被松本润扫地出门的一样，而不是松本润留下离婚届，将自己从樱井家放逐。

爱情从来都不是美好的，它充满着疼痛，不安，迷茫，其中点缀着甜蜜和温馨，这才是让它铭心刻骨的最主要原因。

人之所以成长，之所以成熟，明白之前没有明白过的道理，从来不是因为幸福和快乐，只是因为那些伤痕和痛苦。

也会因此而懂得爱情到底是什么。

樱井翔没考虑过这么深，他只是单纯地觉得，自己的坚持只能换来松本润的讨厌，便在大野智将龙儿送回家的时候提出了告辞，乖乖把钥匙还给对方，和他一起离开了小公寓。

走之前摸了摸龙儿的头以示友好，还答应下次给她带礼物。

龙儿眼睛都亮了起来，进厨房忙着给孩子准备晚餐的松本润没看到。

 

所以，松本润对第二天晚饭之前来打招呼的樱井翔就十分不爽了。

本来以为对方至少会消失几天，没想到还没过二十四小时，冤家就上了门。

“你又来干嘛？”

“跟新邻居问候一下。”

哈？

松本润可没忽略掉他话里“新邻居”这个词。

“我刚刚搬过来，就住三楼的另一头。”看着松本润脸上诧异的表情，樱井翔只觉得开心极了。

“你为什么放着好好的豪宅不住，非得搬到这个穷乡僻壤？大少爷的特殊爱好吗？”

“你看啊小润，你现在只有左手能动，做饭打扫照顾龙儿肯定不方便，我呢，刚刚申请了一个月的年假，我现在是副总裁，每年四十五天的带薪年假还一天都没用呢，我想好好放松一下，就顺便搬来给你搭把手咯。”

“龙儿我能照顾得很好，我也不喜欢家里多出来一个人，房子很小的。”松本润板着脸说完，就要关上大门，被樱井翔伸进一条腿阻住了。

“别别别小润，我好歹是……”

“爸爸，今天不吃咖喱了好不好，已经连吃了三天了……”樱井翔的话还没说完，龙儿就挪到门口，可怜兮兮地看着松本润。

也让执意关门的Omega最终改变了主意。

在女儿的攻势之下。

“龙儿你好呀。”樱井翔进入玄关，首先跟小朋友打了个招呼。

“樱井叔叔你好！”龙儿脆生生地应着，让樱井翔笑得更欢了。

“这是答应给你的礼物，晚饭以后让爸爸洗给你吃吧。”樱井翔将手里的盒子递给龙儿，小丫头道谢之后就抱着对她来说还有点大的纸盒子去了客厅，将盒子放在了茶几上。

虽然龙儿还不知道自己就是她的另一个父亲，可这并不妨碍樱井翔心里填满那种快要溢出来柔情。

原来，跟与自己血脉相连的孩子相处，是这样一种幸福的感觉。

樱井翔现在有些理解了，为什么那些新晋的父母会在SNS上疯狂晒娃了。

这样可爱的孩子，真想把她介绍给全世界，告诉所有人，她是全天下自己最珍视的宝物。

“哇！爸爸，爸爸，你快来，是草莓，草莓哦！”龙儿在客厅里的大呼小叫引来了松本润，她已经把盒子拆开了，纸盒子里全是又大又饱满的草莓，分上下两层，上层的草莓颜色鲜红，下层的草莓则是雪白的，正是市面上那种很贵很贵但非常好吃的品种。

一盒子草莓足有四十个。

“这也太贵重了……”松本润不禁喃喃出声。

“财团旗下的农场送来的，一下子给了十好几盒，根本吃不完，我记得龙儿喜欢吃草莓，就顺手拎了一盒，本来也是白送的，放家里还会坏，给龙儿不是正好么。”樱井翔说得轻描淡写，极力隐瞒住自己的心疼。

从前的松本润，怎么会说出这样的话来呢，不过是一盒草莓而已，能让龙儿高兴成这个样子，能让他脱口而出“太贵了”，到底是怎么样的艰难生活，能够用四年的时间，将一个吃穿不愁的大少爷，磨砺成如今这副即使一条胳膊脱臼也不敢不按时交稿的模样？

要不是那场该死的误会，龙儿应该现在无忧无虑地生活在樱井宅，做个要什么有什么的小公主才对，而不是现在这个，因为区区一盒草莓就像是过节一样的小姑娘。

也就越发的想要给她更多的宠爱。

“润，我帮你做饭吧，这样龙儿也能早点吃上草莓。”樱井翔收起自己乱七八糟的想法，向松本润提议。

“还像上次一样么？”松本润被转移了注意力，表情变得古怪了起来。

“呃……你来指挥，我来动手，应该就没什么问题了……吧。”想到上次闹的笑话，樱井翔也很不好意思，但还是硬着头皮提了自己的建议。

“行吧，暂且信你一回，就做个味增汤，煎青花鱼，炒一个培根圆白菜怎么样？”松本润说菜谱的时候，是看着龙儿的。

“好！想要软软的米饭！”龙儿还盯着草莓挪不开视线，只是点点头，提了个自己的要求。

“没问题。龙儿挑三个草莓吧，我帮你洗一洗，饭前可以先吃三个。”

松本润的提议让龙儿眼睛不是一般的亮，她迅速跑到厨房从碗柜里拿出来一个浅蓝色的小碗，回来后挑了两个白草莓和一个红草莓，然后献宝似的把碗举起来递给了松本润。

他端着碗去厨房的时候，小尾巴就一直跟着他到厨房，然后小心翼翼地端着小碗回到客厅，一本正经地把碗放下跪坐下来，拿起一个白色的草莓咬了一小口，边嚼边乐，嘴角上翘再上翘，眼睛眯成了两道细细的弯月。

忍住将龙儿抱在怀里好好亲一亲的冲动，樱井翔去了厨房，在松本润的指挥下，帮他洗菜切菜，将圆白菜掰成小块，将黏糊糊的蘑菇放进汤锅，挥舞锅铲和调味的工作交给松本润，两人合作，做了一顿还算凑合的晚餐。

之所以说还算凑合，因为在完美主义者松本润看来，培根和萝卜切得太丑了，圆白菜大小不一，炒出来十分影响口感。

“不过，看在你第一次做的份上，给你个及格分吧。”举着勺子吃完一片圆白菜的松本润如此评价。

对面的樱井翔笑得跟只松鼠似的。

 

就这样，半是樱井翔强行介入，半是松本润无声默许，两个人做了将近一个月的好邻居，龙儿渐渐喜欢上了这个总是给她带各种好吃的好玩的，会接送她去幼稚园的“樱井叔叔”。

周末樱井翔总是不见人影，松本润猜测，对方也并不像他自己说的那样，“已经请了一个月的年假”。

从前他会担心樱井翔这样两头跑会不会累，现在的他只是拒绝去想这类的事情，简单处理。

更何况，就算樱井翔不忙，他也会找借口让对方双休日远离自己的生活，松本润还不想将这个人带到自己父母的墓前，将他介绍给二老认识。

在松本润心里，至少，现在还不是时候，他们两个之间还有太多的事情没有理清楚，待到把这一团乱麻解开，再考虑以什么样的身份把樱井翔带过去吧。

他并不知道樱井翔已经找过一次松本胜雄了，他也不知道，松本胜雄并没有把这中间的所有过程都告诉樱井翔，包括他们怎么以松本润父母的骨灰为要挟。

如果松本润知道了樱井翔去找过松本胜雄，并且以为对方将一切都和盘托出，松本润对待樱井翔的态度也许就不会像现在这样冷冰冰里带着疏离；如果樱井翔能选择在第一时间告诉松本润自己去监狱的见闻和始末，而不是想着先接近再解释，那大概也不是他们现在的这种相处模式了。

有时候这世间事就是这么的不讲道理，说也不是，不说也不是，左右为难，举棋不定，现实从来不是“王子披荆斩棘打败恶龙从高塔中救出公主，从此他们过上了幸福快乐的生活”。

“我和你妈都不会游泳，同时掉到水里的话，你先救那个？”——这他妈才是世界最真实的样子。

而摆在樱井翔面前的难题，其实跟这个很类似：樱井家是绝对不会接受松本润的，他自己是绝对不会放弃松本润的。一边是抚养他长大深爱他的家人，一边是已经有了女儿他深爱着的恋人，无论选择那一边都会让另一方伤透了心，为了想一个两全其美的办法，这段时间以来，樱井翔的头发都不知道愁掉了多少。

但愿能尽快想出来吧。

樱井翔忽略了，世界的另一个真实的样子，是永远让人措手不及。

 

这天松本润下午又去了一次牛郎店，虽然樱井翔很反对他去那种应召场所，可松本润只是陪酒，不会随便让人占便宜更不会跟任何人上床，既能积累到写脚本的直接经验，又能挣很多钱，深知如果自己提出给钱松本润绝对会直接翻脸，樱井翔只得作罢，再三叮嘱对方注意安全，主动将去幼稚园接龙儿的任务揽到了自己身上。

一个月以来，松本润虽然表面上对樱井翔还是那副若即若离的样子，可樱井翔十分清楚，对方已经软化了不少，从前那种百依百顺更多的是一种自我保护，现在松本润干脆就是懒得应付樱井翔，也让他发现了，原来小润本质上是这么个傲娇。

这可比小绵羊一样的Omega真实可爱多了，樱井翔更喜欢的是松本润这鲜活有个性的样子。

因为一个难缠的客人非要得到松本润的联系方式，为了摆脱他，松本润下班晚了点，没时间洗个澡换一身衣服，他匆匆赶到超市买好了菜，就快步向家的方向走去。

在电车上这身打扮到底吸引了多少或鄙视或调戏的目光松本润心知肚明，除了装作没看见他没有任何办法，好在摆出一副阴沉的脸色起了些作用，没有人敢上前搭话，这样坐车实属无奈，再不快点，龙儿就要饿肚子了。

黑色的高级轿车把小巷几乎占了个满，龙儿正抿着嘴一言不发地和一个管家模样的人对峙，小姑娘像是脚钉在了地上一样一动不动，男管家拽着她的一条胳膊，也不敢用太大的力气拽，两人站的方向和打开的车门，无一不显示出对方想让她上车的意图。

樱井翔则站在一边，焦急地跟一个很有气质的贵妇说着什么。

走到家门口，松本润看到的就是这样一幅景象。

龙儿眼尖地看见了爸爸，终于放下了硬撑出来的坚强，哭得惊天动地，一边尖叫“爸爸！”一边死命地想要挣脱。

听到动静的樱井翔和贵妇人都转过了身子，原来这个让松本润熟悉的背影是樱井荣子。

“啊！”龙儿挣不脱，凑上去就狠狠给了管家一口，咬在了手背上，因为疼痛而下意识松手，骤然减轻的力道让一直挣扎的龙儿跌了个跟头，迅速爬起来，小姑娘就带着一身土飞快地跑到松本润身边，死死抱住了他的大腿。

“爸爸，爸爸，我讨厌他！我讨厌他！再也不要他到家里来了……”龙儿将鼻涕眼泪蹭了松本润一裤子，边哭还边说，声音委屈极了。

在场的人都听出来了龙儿的那个“他”，指的到底是谁。

樱井翔一脸的心疼和尴尬，樱井荣子则皱着眉头打量着一身牛郎装扮还没来得及换衣服的松本润。

“夫人，老爷说的一点都没错，还是尽快把小小姐带回家吧，否则，好好的孩子都给教坏了。”管家揉着手上深深的牙印，意有所指。

他是去年才到樱井家上班的，并不清楚之前都发生了些什么，松本润于他而言就是个陌生人，他当然会顺着自己雇主的意愿来说话。

“我没想到，你居然堕落成了这个样子。”樱井荣子摇头叹息，看向松本润的眼神，再也没有了往日的温和，反倒充满了不喜和蔑视。

松本润却完全没有理会对方说了些什么，只是眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着樱井翔看，仿佛要穿透他的肉体，去探查这到底是个什么样的灵魂。

“所以，这就是你接近我的目的吗？想把我女儿从我身边抢走？”松本润问得认认真真，就好像他们是第一次见面的陌生人。

看着樱井翔的眼神，也没有了一丝一毫的温情。

心里难受到极点的同时，这眼神也让他恍悟，自己和松本润之间的问题，到底是什么。

不是谁配不上谁，也不是谁欠了谁。

他们之间的问题，只是缺乏信任。

是作为亲密之人所应有，最基本的信任。

 

——TBC


End file.
